Little Monster
by eatmypinkpeach
Summary: "I'm gonna love you no matter what you say." AU in 10x01 where Castiel visits Dean at the motel instead of Sam. Destiel. Demon!Dean/Dom!Dean/Sub!Cas Smutty smut smut.


**Disclaimer: All rights to Supernatural and it's characters go to Eric Kripke.**

 **Entertainment purposes only.**

Crowley turned towards the amusing scenario of the manager of the bar trying to get Dean off the karaoke stage. "Tainted love…tainted love…" he continued to belt into the microphone in his hand while holding a beer in the other.

A smile crept over the king of hell's lips as he sipped from his glass of whiskey.

This was possibly the best present he could ever receive. True, a few pricks were invading his cushion of satisfaction, but nonetheless, it wasn't stopping him from watching Dean run his own course in life-as a demon.

Dean finally put the mic back and jumped off the stage. "I'll be here all week, everyone! You've been a wonderful audience!" Several of the patrons groaned and turned away from him. Dean rolled his eyes and grinned at Crowley before he sat down on a bar stool. "How'd I do?" The demon chuckled and sipped his whiskey again. "You're a natural Marc Almond, darling."

Dean let out a satisfied sigh and drank until his bottle was empty. Crowley signaled the bartender for another, and then folded his elbows on the counter. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, so don't be upset that I neglected to inform you while you were having the time of your life…" Dean chuckled and grabbed the new bottle of beer once it hit the counter.

"It's Sam, isn't it?" Crowley didn't seem surprised that he knew. "Seems that little Sammy can't let go." Dean tightened his grip. "Yeah, well if he comes here, he'll wish he had." Crowley pressed his tongue against his cheek. "About that…"

Fourteen missed calls. Goddamn it Sam. Castiel had searched for signs, scowered for clues about where Dean could be, and right when Sam finds him through some dumb luck phone call, he doesn't even wait for Cas to come. He just goes out, half-cocked, hell bent on the mission of finding his brother. God, even if he loved the boys, their inseparable bond was a bit obnoxious.

It's not like he didn't want to find Dean too. He did. He had been feeling so weak but he had to find Dean. He couldn't lose the most amazing man he had ever had in his life. He didn't care if he had to drag him back, he'd do it.

The location wasn't hard to find. He used up the grace he had a little more than he meant to, but he recovered after a few minutes. Now was just the matter of finding Dean.

"So he's trapped by some military sociopath, and you're not batting an eye? I'll be honest, I prefer that over the whole 'whiny big brother coming to save his little baby moose.' " Dean laughed and tipped his beer towards the demon. "That guy's dead, Crowley. I'm my own man now." Crowley smirked. "I'll drink to that." They clinked glasses and took swigs.

Dean finished his off and put it down on the bar. "I'm gonna go get the pie I left in the mini-fridge upstairs. You want some?" Crowley scrunched up his face at the thought of another pie being shoved into Dean's mouth. "I'll pass, thanks." Dean shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Dean walked towards his motel room. Crowley rolled his eyes and drank from his glass, turning it in his fingers for a moment. A smirk ran across his lips. "Well hello, blue eyes. Come for a visit?" Castiel stared holes into the back of Crowley's head.

"Where is he, Crowley?" The king of hell swiveled around on the barstool. "Not sure. Stuffing his face, screwing some slutty bartender, drinking his way into a coma, the possibilities are endless." Castiel's fists tightened. His worry for Dean turned to anger as he grabbed Crowley by the collar. "Where…is…he?"

Crowley's grin only grew. "Listen Cas, as much as I'd love to help you finding your boy toy…umm make that ex-boy toy…there are probably better things you could be doing than threatening the king of hell." Castiel pressed the angel blade against his throat. "Trust me, there's not."

Crowley noticed the lack of patrons in the bar at this moment, which meant it'd be easier to fight, but a sudden idea sprung to his head. Why not let the demon in training handle him? "Fine, Cas. Room 2D." Castiel withdrew the blade from Crowley's neck. "Although, I do warn you, I doubt he'll be the most welcoming." He narrowed his eyes at the demon and walked away.

Castiel slowly made his way to the room. This had to be approached calmly if Dean was something to fear. He tapped his knuckles against the door. "I thought you'd come to join me you…" Dean swung open the door and widened his eyes at the sight. "You're not Crowley." Castiel gave him a sympathetic look. Dean's relaxed face quickly turned distant.

"Cas…you shouldn't have come." Castiel swallowed as he stared at his old friend. He looked…so different. He was so cold and closed off. Dean always tried to seem stone-faced but not at this extremity. How he had missed those humorous, green eyes, and that clenched jaw.

He warily stepped inside the motel room. Castiel had to speak. "I had to, Dean…Sam needs you. We need you." Dean scoffed and tilted his jaw up when he was being snide. "Maybe I don't need you guys anymore. Have you ever thought of that? Did you ever think that maybe I like how I am? Without you two on my goddamn back all the time? Huh?" The angel shook his head. "No, Dean. You don't mean that." He moved to touch his shoulder. Dean shoved him into a wall.

"Oh, but I do. I don't need Sam's unrelenting need to do the right thing, I don't need his 'I was possessed by an angel and Lucifer' crap, and I certainly don't need you. Especially with your puppy dog attitude because you lost your grace, and the fact that you let Metatron close heaven, and you cannot seem to admit that being an angel…? It isn't your thing." Castiel's fist collided with Dean's jaw. Dean let his head stay to one side and wiped the blood off his mouth.

He slowly turned his head to the angel, and his eyes flickered to black while a devious grin spread across his face. "Ha. What are you gonna do now, Cas?" Castiel felt this internal vibration within his vessel, and though it certainly didn't seem like he was in control, he closed the space between them and planted his lips on his. Dean shoved him off as soon as it happened, and his eyes were back to normal

Castiel managed to speak after that. "I need you Dean. I always needed you. I know that Sam and the others say they need you, but it's more than that, goddamn it. I can't even describe what I feel. Damn it, just come with me." Castiel shoved him against the wall once more and brushed his lips against his, and let go. Dean's eyes narrowed, and Castiel expected him to knock his teeth out. Instead, Dean grabbed his trench coat, pulled him close so his nose pressed against his, and he kissed him hard on the mouth, invading his mouth with his tongue.

Castiel was shocked, to say the very least, but there was no way he was protesting. Dean threw the angel on the bed, and Cas sat up on his elbows. "Dean…" he stuttered with his hands trembling. Dean covered his mouth and pinned him.

"Shut up." Their lips collided again, and though Cas struggled for dominance, he was nowhere near as powerful as Dean, especially without his own grace. Dean leaned down and bit his neck, and Castiel moaned, squirming to move. He had no idea if this curse had broadened Dean's sexuality, or he had wanted to do this for a while. Either way, he didn't care.

All he could feel was Dean's rough hands pulling off his coat and practically tearing off his suit. Dean freed Cas's hands only so he could pull off his flannel, and pull down his jeans. With the new freedom, Cas grabbed Dean's erection through his boxers. "Fuck Cas…" He pinned him again as they continued to kiss, and once Cas was down to his briefs, Dean got off of him only to drop his boxers, revealing his rather excited member. Cas sat up on the bed and stared at it for some time, then up at Dean.

His eyes turned black then, and he moved closer to Castiel, his cock bouncing near his mouth. Dean let out a growl from the bottom of his throat. Castiel slowly pressed his one hand against Dean's hip, and grabbed his cock with the other. Dean tangled his fingers in his hair. "Damn Cas, don't tell me this is your first time." Cas smiled and stroked his member.

He had imagined this a thousand times, all in different circumstances, when he was alone, as a human, touching himself in newly found ways to fix his constant loneliness without him. Cursing as he woke up with a mess on the bed because he couldn't control his body with the constant dreams of Dean's skin against him.

The fantasy possibly had more romance, but now was his chance. He had to make it perfect. He leaned in and enveloped Dean's cock into his mouth. Castiel didn't remember what porn he saw to see how this was done, but he's glad he did, because he could hear Dean moaning and feel him raking his fingers across his back.

The track of time was lost, but he could feel Dean tremble and tighten his grip on his hair and pulled him off. He wiped his mouth, a little disappointed, and stared up at him. Had he done something wrong? Did he suddenly change his mind? Castiel grew anxious until Dean pushed him down on the bed and pulled down Cas's boxers while biting into his shoulder. "I want to be inside you." he murmured. Castiel's face flushed at the statement.

His erection slapped against his stomach. Castiel moaned again and grabbed onto Dean's shoulders. "Dean…" Cas's voice was barely audible. Dean looked at him and smirked.

"You want this, don't you?" Cas nodded. "I…do, Dean." Dean pressed his fingers into Castiel's entrance. "Turn over." The angel elicited a groan, but forced himself to relax and rolled over so his ass was pressing against Dean's cock. This was…most likely going to be the first time for both of them. With a man, at least.

Dean pulled out a bottle of lube from his drawers, and rubbed it on his cock. Castiel thought for a moment, and believed that with Dean's newly found demon persona, he wasn't going to be the most gentle. Nonetheless, he could prepare himself. Dean seemed to be reading his mind as he pressed himself against Castiel's taint. "If I wanted to hurt you, you'd know it Cas." It wasn't exactly the most comforting.

Dean positioned his dick at Castiel's entrance, and pushed into him slowly. The pain was incredibly evident. The angel whined. "Don't stop, Dean." He pushed further into Cas's entrance, and once he was fully in, started moving. A few minutes passed before Castiel felt completely enthralled by Dean's grinding hips and hard grunts.

"You like that, don't you?" Was he seriously talking to him like this? Castiel gripped the edge of the mattress burying his face into it. The thrusts into the angel immediately turned into Dean pounding into him so roughly that Cas had to bite into the sheets to keep from screaming. The sensation of Dean taking all of him and yet giving Castiel all he ever wanted was pushing him over the edge. He wanted to have all of Dean inside him, just buried there forever.

"Dean…Dean I'm gonna…" Dean started going faster. "You like that, angel boy?" Castiel whimpered back in reply, feeling cum leak out of his cock. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer. "Dean…please…" Dean let out a groan and pulled on his hair, digging his teeth into his neck and mumbling against it. "Fuck Cas, I'm close." The angel grinded back against him. "Yeah that's right, angel. Give it to me." He pulled on Cas's face so he could kiss him. "Dean, oh my…"

They both came hard and fast, with Dean pressing wet kisses along the angel's neck and Castiel whimpering and panting Dean's name. He collapsed onto his lover's back and caught his breath. Castiel was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. He slowly pulled out of the angel and laid next to him. "Well…" Castiel pressed his cheek against the mattress and stared at Dean.

"This was an incredibly different outcome than what I expected when I came here." Dean looked over at him and laughed. "What can I say, Cas? That was pretty great for a first time." Cas got up on his elbows. "That…was your first time with…" Dean nodded. Castiel smiled.

"I suppose this has sort of put my true feelings out in the open." Dean looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I guess." Castiel nodded. His "borrowed" grace was weakening him in the first place, and this rigorous activity only tired him out more. "Is it alright if I…rest here for a moment?" Dean looked over at him.

"Yeah…sure." Castiel smiled and touched his chest. "I hope we have more moments like this." Dean nodded and closed his eyes. "Mhmm." He sighed, pulled the blanket over his waist and fell asleep.

Castiel's eyes fluttered open and he slowly realized two things. One, nighttime was here and dark shrouded the room. Two, the space next to him was empty. Shit. "Dean?" he called. No answer. "Dean!" he called again. He got up and spotted a paper on the dresser. He pulled on his boxers and walked over, coughing hard as he did. Castiel read the note, covered his face and felt a strange pit in his stomach.

"LET ME GO CAS."

 _hope you enjoyed 030_

 _first time writing since forever_

 _keep updated for more destiel and other ships_

 _or read some oldies i still have_

 _thank you!_


End file.
